Liar
by SweetComplications
Summary: It's her big day, the day where Françoise Arnoul will be marrying Joe Shimamura. But something doesn't feel right after her cousin tells her some news she wishes she would never have to hear again. Warning this is an AU story with possible OOCness.


_Another songfic for Cyborg 009! Those this one is special :D Wanna know why? It's a songfic for 002 and 003 so be warned. Since I've never really worked with this pairing before and I made it AU (anything can happen in AU you know!), some characters may be OOC. Just a little warning ;)_

_I do not own Cyborg 009 by Shotaro Ishinomori or White Liar by Miranda Lambert! _

**Bold is the song lyrics**

Regular is the story

" " is talking

' ' is thinking/thoughts

_Enjoy please!_

* * *

><p>The day she longed for has finally come. She would become Mrs. Joe Shimamura and no longer Françoise Arnoul. The day of her wedding. It was always her dream to have a wedding in the spring with all the flowers blooming in the sunny weather. Yet she was inside for now, standing in front of a mirror until her brother came to tell her it was time for them to walk down the aisle.<p>

Françoise couldn't believe she was the one wearing this beautiful white halter dress. It was made of silk and a-line, reaching down to the floor. To add the colors of her wedding, she had a dark pink sash tailored to her dress.

"You look beautiful Françoise," A soft feminine voice called out, "That veil on your head just looks beautiful." The veil was indeed beautiful. Instead of a headband, Françoise had a small silver tiara in her half curled, half down hair with a simple lace veil attached to it.

Françoise turned to the doorway, a smile on her face as she rushed into a hug with her cousin.

"Oh Hilda! I can't believe that I'm going to be married soon! Is this how you felt with Albert?" Françoise asked her cousin as she and Hilda sat on a simple red lounge couch.

"Yes," The dark blonde, light blue eyed beauty giggled. "I swear I don't know how many times I paced that room as I waited to have my father come get me. I do remember a young Françoise of 15 standing next to the altar looking quite bored."

Françoise smiled, remembering the day of her cousin's Christmas wedding. She was the youngest bridesmaid there in a ruby red dress and the usher she had to walk with was someone who was quite annoying and persistent on getting a date with her.

"I wasn't bored Hilda. I wanted to hurry and get to the reception so Jean Paul could save me from that usher."

Hilda laughed, setting her bouquet of pink tulips aside to clasp her cousin's hands gently.

"Françoise…Are you sure you want to marry him?"

Françoise turned away from her cousin, her eyes gazing out the window. The mood changed in a matter of seconds from happiness to confusion all because of Hilda's question.

"Françoise, he isn't good for you. You don't deserve a man like that," Hilda chided, her heart breaking at the sight of Françoise. She was just sitting there, fiddling with the edge of her veil.

"Hilda, I love him and I need to stand by him," Françoise simply replied as she turned towards her cousin and smiled.

"Françoise he doesn't love you if he's going behind your back. The other day I saw him with a girl I went to school with named Arte-"

"Knock, knock," A manly voice called out, snapping the two woman out of their conversation to see who was now with them.

"Albert, Jean Paul…What are you two doing here?" Hilda asked, worrying if her husband heard anything. Jean Paul wasn't exactly the best listener on occasions such as this as his mind tended to jump around.

Jean Paul was dressed in his French Air Force uniform, his medals polished and shining brightly in the light while his cousin in-law was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a dark green tie, the other color for the wedding. In his arms was his and Hilda's one year old son Ivan, his blue hair slightly messy. That meant the little boy was sleeping not that long ago until he was woken up.

"It's time sis. Now Hilda, as the matron of honor you got to go first you know with the best man of honor," Jean Paul pointed at Albert, who gave a small frown being pointed to.

"Well we have to give Ivan to Professor Gilmore first then we'll walk down the aisle," Albert said as he handed Ivan to his wife. He leaned over and gave his cousin in-law a friendly kiss on the cheek, chuckling as she jokingly swats him. "See you soon Ms. Bride-to-be."

The small family left, leaving the two siblings behind.

"You ready sis?" Jean Paul asked, handing his sister her bouquet of tulips. She nodded, taking the bouquet gently in one hand. Jean Paul offered his arm to her, a bright smile on his face.

**Hey white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why, white liar**

"You'll always be my little sister Frannie. I'm sad to give you away but at least he's a great guy," Jean Paul led Françoise outside where she saw the man she was to marry standing at the decorated altar with the priest, the very same priest that raised Joe into a strapping young gentlemen.

**You better be careful what you do**

**I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes**

**If they ever found you out**

Or so they thought. Now everybody stood up for the bride and her brother, smiles and whispers of a happy marriage sent her way. However Françoise didn't pay attention to those. No, she saw the women she heard rumors about that were with Joe. Mary was there, Joe's best friend from the orphanage who had feelings for Joe.

**You better be careful of what you say**

**It never really added up anyway **

**I got friends in this town**

No matter how many times Joe told her, he had denied ever having feelings for her. But she remembered one incident when he came home late, his hair tousled more than usual. He blamed a hard day at the tracks, something Françoise easily believed.

**Hey white liar**

**The truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why, white liar **

'Get it together Françoise. It's your wedding day, don't think of such silly things,' Françoise thought as she and her brother neared the final destination. Until she saw Ixquic, the locally known karaoke bar singer. With her large chest and beautiful voice, men flocked towards her like ants to a sweet piece of fruit. Françoise remembered that night when Joe told her why he was late. Apparently Ixquic was being harassed by several drunken men so Joe thought he would walk her to her car. But Françoise noticed the strain in his voice and his flushed cheeks.

**You said you went to a bar**

**And walked some lady to her car**

**But your face has more to tell**

"Françoise we're here," Jean Paul whispered, breaking his sister out of her thoughts, Françoise looked from her brother to her fiancé whose hand was gently out waiting for her. The priest must have already asked her brother the important question. Françoise took her fiancé's hand after giving her brother a final kiss on his cheek. She watched him take a seat in the very front row, next to a pretty bluish green haired woman in a golden colored dress. Françoise's eyes widened, realizing who this woman was.

**Cause my cousin saw you on the street**

**With a red head named Bernice**

**Turns out you don't lie too well**

It was Artemis, the one who her cousin was telling her about only moments ago. But she couldn't tear out the woman's eyes out now. The priest was asking for Joe to recite his vows to her, something she wasn't really paying attention to.

"Joe, do you take Françoise Arnoul to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to honor, cherish and remain faithful as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," proclaimed Joe, his ruby eyes looking lovingly at Françoise's.

**Hey white liar**

**Truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of your tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why, white liar **

Françoise had the fight the urge to accuse him right here of all the rumors she heard about him and other women. Didn't he know how much he hurt her right now by lying? But now it was her turn to recite her wedding vows in front of her family and friends.

"Françoise, do you take Joe Shimamura to become your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor, cherish and remain faithful as long as you both shall live?"

**Here's a bombshell just for you**

**Turns out I've been lying too**

"Françoise!" A brash voice called out, turning everyone's eyes to the direction of the voice.

"Jet?" Françoise whispered, nearly dropping her bouquet of tulips onto the ground. There was Jet Link, the brash and arrogant red haired man she loved. He was also the one she had been seeing behind Joe's back while he left her alone. He was dressed in a simple white buttoned top, his black pants clashing against the color of the shirt greatly. Over his shoulder was his jacket. He had a red tie loosely hanging around his neck.

"Françoise, I know you told me not to bother even coming but I'm not going to let some stubborn girl like you do something so stupid. That's always been my thing according to you, y'know," Jet said, ignoring the whispers of the people on both sides.

"Françoise? What's he talking about?" Joe's eyes widened as he realized why his bride-to-be was nervous, "Have you been cheating on me?" Joe asked harshly . He was furious that his fiancée had been cheating on him. "Why would you cheat on me?"

Françoise looked away from Joe, refusing to look in his eyes. Why of all days should she be ashamed of herself? Why couldn't it happen to someone else?

Joe grabbed her face a bit roughly, forcing to look into his ruby eyes. "Françoise! Why won't you answer me? I deserve to know how could you cheat on me!"

Françoise shoved his hand away from her face, her teal eyes narrowed. "How could you cheat on me Joe?" Françoise whispered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. "I loved you so much since we were teenagers Joe. I ignored my best friend Natalie's stories on how she caught you with other women. I defended you with every fiber of my body yet you repayed me with inviting the women to OUR wedding. I may have cheated on you but I had the decency to tell Jet that it was over," Tears spilled out of her eyes, ruining her makeup a little bit. She took off the engagement ring and dropped it onto the ground. She looked over to Jet, her eyes pleading for forgiveness before turning her attention back onto Joe. "I should have ended things with you Joe. I'm finally listening to my heart instead of my head." Françoise grabbed her wedding dress with one hand and ran to Jet's awaiting arms, throwing the bouquet behind her.

"Jet, I'm so sorry. Can we please get out of here now?" Françoise whispered, reeling in the warmth of Jet's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up, noticing the small smirk on the man's lips and gave a quick nod before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

**Truth comes out a little at a time**

**And it spreads just like a fire**

**Slips off of my tongue like turpentine**

**And I don't know why, white liar**

The couple disappeared from plain sight, leaving Joe to receive some stares filled with disgust, anger or disappointment. Joe looked over to Ixquic, hoping she would comfort him. His eyes only widened when she simply gave him the coldest stare and turned towards Great Britain, a well known stage actor that was a friend of Albert's. She was smiling at him before Great Britain offered his hand to her as she stood up. Great Britain noticed the surprised look on the young man's face.

"Sorry Joe but she won't be coming to you ever again," Great Britain said, leading Ixquic away from the wedding proudly. "She's not falling for those eyes again."

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? I hope it was good because I honestly had no idea how to write a 002x003 story lol. I should probably watch the Cyborg 009 2001 series again...<em>

_Anyways leave some love ;D _

_SweetComplications_


End file.
